homeandawayfandomcom-20200223-history
Tamara Kingsley
Tamara Kingsley is the daughter of Joanne Kingsley and Patrick Kingsley. She's also the younger sister of the late Pete Kingsley. She is also Nelson Gregory, Casey Braxton and Kyle Braxton's ex-girlfriend. Backstory Tamara was born in a farm in NSW and has a strong relationship with her parents and older brother, Pete, who is close to her. Tamara met and dates Nelson, however, Tamara's family disapproves of the relationship, because Nelson is 10 years older than Tamara. However, Tamara didn't seem to care that Nelson is much older than her. This cause a strain her relationship with her parents and brother. Tamara ran away with Nelson but she learns that he's controlling and abusive. Tamara tries to leave him but he refuses to let her go. Tamara learns that Pete was killed and learns that Nelson was responsible for his death. Tamara eventually broke up with Nelson, but couldn't go back home to her parents, as she thinks they'll blame her for Pete's death. So Tamara ran away and lived in the desert. Storylines Tamara finds a kidnapped Casey in the stranded in the desert and helps him to escape Kyle. But he return to capture them, so Tamara throws a petrol can and causes an explosion to escape. Tamara threatens Kyle with a gun and attempts to shoot him, but Casey stops h er, telling her to drop it and spare Kyle, which she did. Kyle escaped, Tamara flees before Darryl Braxton and Natalie Davison arrives to the scene. Weeks later, she turns up in Summer Bay for Casey's court case and gives evidence. Tamara decides to stay in the Bay and she tells Casey that she cannot go home because she feels responsible for her brother's death. Casey gets her a job at Angelo's and Tamara later kisses him on the beach. Casey's girlfriend Sasha Bezmel becomes jealous and Casey tells them both that he just wants to be friends. Tamara gets a delivery job at Angelo's and she confronts Casey, telling him that she wants a relationship with him. Casey tells Tamara that she should go home and talk to her parents about her brother's death. Tamara returns and breaks down, telling Casey that things with her parents did not go well. Casey left Sasha for Tamara and the pair decide to begin a relationship. But Tamara's ex-boyfriend Nelson arrives in Summer Bay and attempts to force Tamara into returning home with him. Kyle attacks Nelson and they hand him into the police station. Tamara is spared charges for covering up the circumstances of her brother's death. She constantly worries as Casey has to spend his weekends in prison. Tamara and Casey move into together and she decides to enroll at Summer Bay High to complete her HSC. Tamara begins to be hostile with Kyle despite his help. But she begins to change her opinion of him unaware that he is attracted to her. Kyle tells Tamara how he feels and she rejects him. Casey finds out the truth and Tamara is upset when Casey does not trust her. Kyle tries to kiss Tamara and she threatens to leave Summer Bay to diffuse the tension. She soon becomes annoyed when Casey spends all of his time working at the gym. She convinces Casey to stand up for himself and has an argument with his boss Indigo Walker. Tamara and Ricky Sharpe are kidnapped by Ricky's brother, Adam Sharpe and fail to escape. Tamara refuses food and soon becomes weak so Adam lets her go. She is admitted to hospital and she is diagnosed with amnesia. Tamara cannot remember who Casey is and becomes dependent on Kyle. Casey is upset that she cannot remember him and agrees to give her space. However Tamara develops feelings for Kyle and the two start dating. But their relationship became a problem when Casey became a third wheel in their relationship. After Casey suffered from alcohol poisoning, Tamara gets her memory flashbacks about the desert. Later, after Ricky's trial, she gets some more memories back. However, Tamara still loves Kyle and struggles to choose between him or Casey. Tamara made her decision and told Casey that she chose Kyle and Casey accepts her decision. After Casey's brother, Heath Braxton and Bianca Scott's wedding , Tamara's friend, Maddy Osborne along with Casey were involved in a car crash. Maddy manage to survive, but Casey broke his spine, resulting in his legs being paralyzed. Kyle sees Tamara being close to Casey as he recovers and Kyle end things with Tamara for good. Ricky convinces her to help Casey with the physio and managed to get the feeling into his feet again. She brings Casey home while he is on crutches and was excluded from a family meeting when Brax confessed to killing a man, which the public disbelief when Brax is arrested. Kyle ask Tamara to forget everything that happened to them, but Tamara told him that she can't because what they had together was special to her and the two agree to be friends. Casey and Tamara reconcile and continue their relationship. When Mangrove River High burnt down, Tamara came back to Summer Bay High and didn't get along with Matt Page who tried to steal one of her books until Montgomenry tells him to give it back. Casey and Tamara broke up right after April and Dex got married and moved to Paris and she resigns from Angelo's. While searching for Darcy, who kidnapped Harley, Oscar, who was driving a drunk Zac home unintentionally ran Tamara over, causing her to fall into a ditch, thus becoming unable to be seen by Oscar, who soon drove off. Alf discovers her and she is hospitalised. Discovering she is going blind, she has surgery and hear from Sasha and Matt that Oscar was driving the car, she refuses to forgive Oscar and leaves the Bay to go back to her parents. Oscar went to court and was found not guilty, presumably because she didn't show up to court.Kingsley, Tamara